


The Gift

by rufousnmacska



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kingdom of Ash, Throne of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufousnmacska/pseuds/rufousnmacska
Summary: A short scene between Manon and Evangeline towards the end of Kingdom of Ash.KoA spoilers!





	The Gift

It had been days since the final battle. Or maybe longer, she didn’t know. She was still numb, still forcing herself to get up each day. Forcing herself to do something, anything, to keep from giving in.

Manon always went to the great hall for breakfast, if only to quell the nagging from Petrah and Bronwen that she eat something. Glennis didn’t hound her, but Manon never missed the crone’s watchful eyes tracking her. Dorian’s too.

After trying to eat something, she’d always go up to the aerie, hop on Abraxos, and just fly. It was the only thing that settled her nerves, an easy routine for each morning.

This morning, something was different.

Manon sensed the figure following her, but she didn’t turn around. The sound of soft footsteps climbing the winding stairs behind her almost brought out a smile. When she reached the wide open balcony, she continued to ignore the girl. Instead of walking to her wyvern though, she took up a spot along the balustrade and waited.

Evangeline poked her head through the doorway, unafraid but hesitant. The girl’s Crochan cape was pinned up so it no longer dragged on the floor.

“That will fit you soon, I think,” Manon said in invitation, turning back to stare out over the plain below the city. Always, her eyes were always drawn to that dark circle of charred earth.

The girl edged closer, then curtsied before joining her at the railing. The formality of the gesture made Manon’s mouth twitch.

“I’d like to give you something,” Evangeline said.

Manon looked down at her, studying her vibrant red hair. Almost the same shade as Vesta’s. She took a deep breath and faced the plain again, blinking rapidly as the sun shone in her eyes.

A rustle of fabric, and Evangeline held something in her hands. A small banner, or scarf perhaps. Bright colors flashed as the girl offered it up to her. Manon took it, stretching it out to examine the design. Her hands began to shake.

“I’m sorry that they aren’t all the same. I ran out of time to get them right.” The girl’s head dipped as if embarrassed.

The length of thick, cream colored silk had twelve purple flowers stitched around its edges. The blossoms weren’t an exact match to the one that had been brought from the Wastes, but they were very close. The embroidery was beautiful.

“You made this?” Manon asked, almost unable to speak.

With a nod, she said, “For the Thirteen. Lady Glennis helped. I asked her about the flowers blooming in your kingdom and she showed me how to make the stitches.” A small frown. “I practiced with her. But when it came time to do the real ones, I messed some up.”

Manon brushed away tears as she knelt in front of the girl, careful not to let the fabric get dirty by brushing up against anything. Eye to eye, she said, “I think they are perfect. Each witch in my coven was unique. So each flower should be as well. Thank you.”

Evangeline’s face burst into a smile.

From behind them, Abraxos released a grumpy whine, demanding their attention. The girl giggled at him, moving over to pat his snout. Manon was impressed by her fearlessness. Though, she supposed the shifter had dulled the girl’s reactions to large beasts.

“He is eager to fly. Would you like to come along?”

She never knew a child’s eyes could get so big.

And once they were in the air, she discovered that Evangeline’s eyes could get bigger. Enormous, in fact.

When they landed, the little girl gave her a fast hug and another curtsy before running off to tell everyone about her flight on Abraxos.

Manon pulled the fabric out from where she’d kept it safe in her jacket and pressed her fingers lightly over the embroidered flowers, mentally assigning a name to each one. Abraxos nudged her for a peek and she held it up.

“Evangeline can’t stop talking about you and Abraxos. I think you have a lifelong admirer.”

She hadn’t heard Dorian approach, and when she looked up, she realized she was smiling, and had been for a while. Since Evangeline had let out her first whoop at Abraxos diving into some low clouds.

Manon showed him the gift Evangeline made for her and said simply, “She has one too.”


End file.
